<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deudas con el Destino [Fratt] by 7Sadic_Writter7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644656">Deudas con el Destino [Fratt]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Sadic_Writter7/pseuds/7Sadic_Writter7'>7Sadic_Writter7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Baby Jack - Freeform, Bottom Matthew, Foggy el mejor amigo de la vida así es, Frank genocida, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Top Frank, por favor Matthew déjate querer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Sadic_Writter7/pseuds/7Sadic_Writter7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando las cosas no pueden ser más complicadas para Matthew Murdock la vida le dice: "Espera que aun hay más".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deudas con el Destino [Fratt]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(◠‿◠✿)</p><p>—¡Necesito que vengas ahora, Matt! —El abogado Matthew Murdock se sintió dentro de un dejá vu, caminaba por las calles de Nueva York rodeado de gente con una vida igual de ocupada como la suya, pero se sintió como si una marea invisible y tensa les rodeara hasta el cuello a él ya todas las personas a su alrededor. Así eran los días para el pelirrojo invidente desde hacía mucho, pero recientemente la marea se había elevado dos centímetros más. —Ya no puedes postergarlo más, estamos hablando de tu salud.</p><p>—Tú solo estás exagerando, Foggy. Estoy bien.</p><p>—Ojalá los zapatos de Karen podrían decir lo mismo, amigo. —Matt fue alejándose de la multitud hasta lograr dar con un callejón que le conectaría con el final de la siguiente avenida, se sintió pesado y todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor mientras las personas comenzaban a desaparecer y todo ruido era absorbido while vomitaba sus órganos en el primer bote de basura donde logró apoyarse. Su propio corazón parecía estar interviniendo dentro de sus tímpanos.</p><p>Las cosas no estaban bien como tanto se lo quería hacer ver a Foggy, lo que estaba escondiendo no era algún tipo de enfermedad grave que le avergonzaba por tener que forzarlo a ausentarse un tiempo del bufete. No, esto era ... su cuerpo estaba en un canal mucho más profundo que una apendicitis, Matt deseaba que fuera de eso, más sin embargo la vida no es siempre como uno quiere; uno no puede evitar que los accidentes ocurran y si estos fueran planeados entonces dejarían de llamarse así. Una mano se posó sobre su espalda y le masajeó con cuidado.</p><p><b>Idiota</b> , esto también era su culpa. Para hacer un bebé se necesitaban dos personas, Matt quiso golpearse a sí mismo; así no debería ser su vida y así no es como debería ser su cuerpo. Maldición, el efecto de los químicos radiactivos en su cuerpo que causa un cambio drástico en su anatomía interna; un cambio completamente grave que pasó inadvertido para él hasta una semana atrás en la que ... —Hey, Rojo. ¿Te sientes bien?</p><p>Sintió dos latidos dentro de su cuerpo y no, no estaba hablando de su propio latir y uno extra como proveniente de sus orejas o algún lugar golpeado ¡Era un sonido diminuto saliendo de un vientre que al parecer tenía y estaba funcionando!</p><p>—No es el momento, Frank.</p><p>—Lo sé, Rojo. No soy tan estúpido. —Sí lo era, claro que lo era, claramente la única alma gemela que Dios veía digna de él era un estúpido genocida que veía las calles de la ciudad en donde ambos crecido como un campo de tiro abierto las veinticuatro horas. Matthew respiró hondo en un intento por prevenir más arcadas, no estaba para volver a discutir con Frank, no quería hacerlo. Suficiente había tenido con sacarlo de su vida en los últimos meses sin dar verdaderas explicaciones ¿Cómo podría decirle que sabía que era el castigador? ¡¿Cómo podría explicar el por qué lo sabía ?! Murdock intentó erguirse, pero ante el rápido casi movimiento se cae. —Déjame ayudarte.</p><p>Frank le atrapó en un movimiento rápido y el rostro de Murdock se hundió en el pecho ajeno: olía a pólvora y sangre, era un aroma casi imperceptible para una persona normal y, sin embargo, para Matt era como si Frank recién hubiera salido de una de sus masacres. Aun con ello no podía evitar sentir la calma que el tacto de su alma gemela infundía en él cada vez que se tocaban de forma directa: Era un fenómeno paradisíaco.</p><p>—¿Cómo me encontraste, Frank? —El pelirrojo no se alejó, sintió que el malestar que la pequeña pasa en su interior le causaba desaparecía lentamente con Frank sosteniéndolo con firmeza y brindándole una suave caricia a su cabello. No debería estar ahí, era incorrecto e injusto para ambos en partes iguales. No podía ser amantes en el día mientras casi se mataban en las noches.</p><p>—Te vi por casualidad cuando iba a desayunar a una cafetería y como te veías tan mal decidí seguirte —Murdock no pudo evitar sonreír por aquella mentira que sonaba tan honesta, Frank era buen mentiroso, pero no lo suficiente. Matt lo dejó pasar, Matthew Murdock siempre lo dejaba pasar... Daredevil no. Así eran las cosas—Déjame ayudarte, Matthew.</p><p>—Yo... —su celular comenzó a sonar estridente dentro del callejón, solo podía ser Foggy con los nervios en punta, Matt lo sabía y en parte agradecía que existiera alguien al que le preocupara su bienestar sin importar qué, sin importar quien era en realidad. Pero no podía asistir a esa consulta, no con Frank espiando a su alrededor. —Solo llévame a casa, Castle.</p><p>Matt rechazó la llamada.</p><p> </p><p>(◠‿◠✿)</p><p>—Así que era eso ¿No? —Foggy y él se encontraban sentados en su sala, frente a frente, en primera instancia Foggy había llegado molesto por haberlo dejado plantado con Claire, luego comenzaron a hablar y Matthew se sinceró con su amigo más longevo. Ahora Nelson solo estaba con la vista fija en su café tratando con toda su madures digerir la información recibida: Hombres embarazados, la idea era rara, pero con Matthew las cosas no podían ser normales nunca. <b>Jamás</b>, era como si se tratase un requisito para ser Matthew Murdock —Supongo que vas a tenerlo.</p><p>—Supones bien. —una ligera sonrisa ladina se asomó por la boca de su amigo.</p><p>—Felicidades, Matty. —ambos le dieron un sorbo a sus tasas, era verdaderamente incómodo; todo aquello lo era y Murdock no podía pensar en alguna forma de mejorar el ambiente. Foggy dio el primer paso por él —Pero debes ver a un doctor, también hay que resolver cómo harás para trabajar, los pañales, remodelar un cuarto, mantener una dieta ¡y sobre todo no ser Daredevil durante estos meses! Matthew hay mucho que tenemos que hacer antes de la llegada del bebé.</p><p>—Tenemos —repitió el pelirrojo con cierto agrado, era bueno que su amigo estuviera ahí mostrando un claro apoyo después de todas las asperezas que atravesaron tras revelarle quién era realmente —¿En serio vas a ayudarme?</p><p>—Claro que sí, Matt. No podría dormir si te dejo a la deriva esperando a un hijo —El pelirrojo chocó levemente la punta de su zapato contra la madera del suelo inspeccionando toda la estructura del edificio y la cuadra en general. Frank no estaba por los momentos, al pasar de los días pudo percibir la presencia del ex marine alrededor y, aunque Matt no creía posible que Castle lo supiera, algo dentro de él le decía que debía andar de cuclillas alrededor del hombre si quería que todo el asunto del bebé en camino se mantuviera en secreto ¿y después qué? Murdock aun no tenía una respuesta. —Ehm, tú... ¿Sabes quién es el padre?</p><p>Matthew quedó de piedra. Por supuesto que era de Frank y ese hombre no era nada más ni nada menos que el castigador enmascarado tan buscado por las autoridades. Sus amigos Ben Urich y Karen Page babeaban por saber quien era la persona detrás del cráneo que portaba el verdugo de verdugos y ahora Matthew Murdock cargaba a su hijo en el vientre; todo era tan problemático.</p><p>—Yo soy el padre. —No hubo ni la mas mínima pisca de duda en su declaración.</p><p>—Bien, ¿te parece si cambio la consulta con la doctora Palmer para el comienzo de la próxima semana? Creo que Claire no podrá recibir este caso —Hablaban de Night Nurse, hasta ahora ella era la única opción que figuraba en la lista de Matthew, pero quizás requerir la ayuda de Reed Richards no sería tan malo. Agh, aunque el científico no era diferente de Tony Stark, esas mentes ingeniosas y curiosas que eran capaces de crear máquinas de destrucción no eran lo que Murdock quería alrededor de su hijo durante el proceso de su desarrollo.</p><p>—Me parece bien.</p><p>—Matthew.</p><p>—¿Sí, Foggy?</p><p>—Dame tu set de Daredevil. —el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, sabía que en algún momento tendría que cerrar el baúl y esconderlo en algún lugar completamente fuera de su alcance, pero tenía poco más de dos meses. Matt no quería ausentarse tan pronto —No me mires así, eres adicto a ponerte en peligro y en tu condición no debes hacerlo en lo más mínimo. durante estos meses debes limitarte a solo ser Matthew Murdock, abogado con una licencia médica dudosa.</p><p>—No puedo ver, Foggy —su amigo se cruzó de brazos. Bueno, al menos debía intentarlo —¿Qué será de las personas de Hell's Kitchen por mientras?</p><p>—Llamaré a Luke y a Danny y si ellos no responden otros lo harán, no estás solo en esto —el abogado Murdock señaló a la puerta de su habitación con un suspiro de exasperación</p><p>—Está debajo de las tablas del closet. —Foggy fue a por el sarcófago donde el diablo descansaba aguardando por la oscuridad de la noche y cuando regresó con él, completamente dispuesto a irse, le dedicó unas cortas palabras de animo y apoyo ante todo lo que necesitara para terminar con una sola oración que levantó un peso invisible del corazón del pelirrojo.</p><p>—Gracias por confiar en mí.</p><p><em>Listo</em>, fue lo que pensó cuando la puerta de su apartamento fue cerrada y se quedó sentado en su sofá con una mano sobre su vientre apenas abultado. <em>Acabo de abandonar la mitad de mí para garantizar la supervivencia de otro ser, ¿no es ese el propósito de los héroes? </em>Con ese pensamiento latente durante todo el día Matthew se quedó en su casa sin salir a salvar a nadie; y cuando la noche llegó el hombre en cinta se quedó escuchando a Iron Fist atender a los llamados de auxilio de La Cocina del Infierno.</p><p> </p><p>(◠‿◠✿)</p><p>Matthew estaba a mitad de su tercer mes, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en poco tiempo para él. Había escuchado un poco de los cambios que atravesaban las mujeres cuando se encontraban en cinta y también había buscado audiolibros sobre maternidad, pero desafortunadamente escucharlo no era lo mismo que vivirlo. El pelirrojo tuvo que sentarse un momento en su cama, era demasiado pesado y la ropa formal comenzaba a incomodar mucho. Aunque debía recordar lo que la doctora Palmer le había dicho en su anterior cita.</p><p>
  <em>"El bebé está teniendo un desarrollo acelerado, tienes que venir a sesiones semanales para poder hacer un seguimiento. Esto en definitiva es un caso rotundamente atípico"</em>
</p><p>Matthew rodeó su vientre abultado con las manos, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por cómo resultaría todo al final de su embarazo. Sí, tenía tres meses, pero según el diagnóstico su bebé mostraba un adelanto de un mes que solo parecía ir en aumento; Matthew se sentía realmente angustiado y le hacía pensar que recurrir a una mente como Tony Stark no era una idea tan alocada cómo sonaba en su propia cabeza... aún así prefería esperar un poco más antes de hacer esa locura, él sabía que las posibilidades de arrepentirse eran grandes.</p><p><b>Toc, toc, toc.</b> Alguien estaba afuera.</p><p>Matthew se sobresaltó un poco, ese también había sido un problema durante el último mes. Mientras el bebé estaba creciendo a un paso sumamente rápido, Matt se encontraba perdiendo su visión casi al mismo ritmo. Ya no podía ver todo sin esfuerzo, como si nunca hubiese perdido la vista realmente, ahora debía presionarse un poco si quería marcar un mapa mental de su entorno, sino lo hacía lo único que notaba era el perímetro dentro de su hogar.</p><p>Murdock se levantó con cuidado, se colocó un abrigo grande que odiaba intensamente y abrió la puerta de su hogar.</p><p>—Wow, tú si que te ves bien en todo. —las mejillas de Murdock se tiñeron de un sutil rojo. Era tonto, pero lo amaba, y amarlo lo llevaría a una condena segura: Esa era la única verdad.</p><p>—¿Sucedió algo, Frank? —Matt habló sin tapujos, ignorando la figura de su amado y las ansias propias por tocarlo una vez más. Ardía como cobre ardiente puesto directamente sobre su frente, ese deseo inaudito invadía todo espacio en su mente. No obstante, Murdock no sucumbió.</p><p>—Solo quería pasar a despedirme —el ex marine solo se acercó y extendió una mano hacia su rostro para darle una sutil caricia a su alma gemela, ni aunque lo hubiera querido Murdock podría haber sido capaz de detener a Frank cuando tomó su rostro y le plantó un beso suave y completamente anhelante de algo más que las migajas que Matthew solía darle. El susodicho cortó el beso y apartó las manos de Castle de su rostro ¿Si sus almas no estuviesen fundidas entre sí las cosas serían más fáciles? Nunca lo sabría. —Voy a estar fuera por un tiempo.</p><p>—¿Por qué debería saberlo? No es como si necesitaras mi permiso.</p><p>—¿Quieres que me quede? —el pelirrojo apretó sus labios, quería llorar, quería quebrarse y suplicar por el toque de su destinado mientras confesaba la existencia del nuevo ser que se gestaba en su interior. Pero otra vez, ¡oh no! Otra vez su buen juicio le detenía. Frank Castle era un asesino y un bebe no cambiaría la visión tan retorcida que el hombre que amaba tenía acerca de la justicia y de lo que el mundo necesitaba.</p><p>—Que tengas un buen viaje —Frank intentó acercarse una vez más, esta vez en busca de un abrazo, pero Matt dio un paso atrás. Castle lo intentó una vez más y Matt colocó sus dos manos sobre su pecho para detenerlo. Al parecer eso era lo que se terminaba reduciendo su caótica relación: Frank hacía incontables movidas y Matthew huía de ellas con todas sus fuerzas, aunque bueno. Eso no siempre funcionaba. —Llámame cuando regreses.</p><p>Al parecer Frank logró captar la indirecta ya que se resignó a solo tomar la mano del abogado y darle un beso en sus dedos.</p><p>—Te amo, Matt. —Murdock se sintió desarmado, no tenía forma de cortar con todo eso porque al final del día lo único que pensaba era en Frank y lo feliz que estaba de tener un hijo suyo. Matt no puede evitar sentirse egoísta, tal vez Frank cambiaría por ese bebé y dejaría esa locura del Castigador atrás, quizás las cosas serían mejores si tan solo hablaban... Matthew calló el dolor de su corazón.</p><p>—No deberías, Frank.</p><p>Castle no se mostró desilusionado en lo absoluto, más bien, le prometió visitarlo como primera acción en cuanto regresara de su viaje mientras besaba sus mejillas antes de dejar el departamento definitivamente. Murdock cerró la puerta con llave una vez que se quedó solo y se dejó caer lentamente en el piso con los brazos protegiendo su vientre, las lágrimas gruesas y dolorosas no tardaron en hacer su tan esperada aparición. El hombre en cinta podía sentir el corazón emocionado de su destinado mientras se montaba en un vehículo lleno de armas de todo calibre e incontables municiones con una sonrisa plena en su bien parecido rostro, Frank no debería amarle y Matthew no debería corresponderle por nada del mundo.</p><p>El abogado sabía que llegaría el momento en que Frank haría una locura inmensa y tanto él como su bebé quedarían atrapados entre el fuego cruzado. La verdad de ese hecho lo destrozaba, no había consuelo alrededor y si lo había, Matthew no era capaz de encontrarlo: Simplemente no podía.</p><p> </p><p>(◠‿◠✿)</p><p>Al final lo había hecho, había recurrido a la ayuda de Reed Richards con el apoyo de Foggy y la doctora Palmer. Había sido sometido a variados exámenes en el último mes y la pequeña pasa se había agigantado en un tiempo anormal. Todo era tan confuso como si su vida no fuera más que una película y él un mero espectador.</p><p>—Esto es sorprendente, Murdock. Tienes seis meses, esto podría ser el comienzo de un hito en la historia médica. —decía el hombre de ciencia devorando la información puesta en sus manos como si fuesen un preciado tesoro. Hombres teniendo bebés sin previo descubrimiento del síndrome de Müller ¿Una consecuencia del material radiactivo cambiando su anatomía hasta esto? Era verdaderamente fascinante que no se hubiera detenido en la expansión de sus sentidos. —Si tan solo hubiesen más como tú podríamos hacer un estudio más profundo sobre tus condiciones, pero como hasta ahora eres el primero no puedo hacer más que retenerte aquí durante todo lo que quede de tu embarazo. Si sucede cualquier contratiempo podremos tratarlos a tiempo.</p><p>Matt estaba en la camilla con Foggy y Christine Palmer a su lado mientras Reed hacía cálculos mentales sobre la posible fecha en la que llegaría el bebé.</p><p>—¿Qué pasará con mis sentidos? —era cierto, eso también era preocupante. Cada día se sentía más débil y con menos poder sobre su visión atípica; se estaba volviendo legítimamente ciego. El pelirrojo buscó la mano de su amigo, no podía ver más allá del cuarto blanco y descontaminado donde estaba sometiéndose a exámenes semanales sin forzarse de más. Era duro seguir adelante —¿Será permanente?</p><p>—No hay forma de saberlo, cuando saquemos al bebé por cesárea cerca de su noveno mes tendremos que tener un ojo en ti por varios meses por si tus poderes regresan. —Foggy apretó su mano, había sido un gran apoyo durante todo su embarazo y, aun cuando Matthew lo agradecía inmensamente, no podía evitar desear que Frank estuviera a su lado también. Era muy doloroso no poder llamarlo y contarle absolutamente todo, pero de nuevo: No era bueno para el bebé, no podía hacerle eso a su hijo —Si no es el caso, trabajaré en una forma de que puedas recuperarlos, aunque no puedo prometerte más desde ese punto en adelante.</p><p>El abogado asintió, no podrían hacer nada más que esperar con los dedos cruzados a que el mundo volviera a abrirle el paso a través de sus habilidades como lo hizo en aquel orfanato cuando tan solo tenía diez cortos años de vida. Matt se encogió de dolor mientras un bulto aparecía en su vientre y luego desaparecía dentro de él nuevamente, era una chica revoltosa y no había momento en el que se quedara quieta.</p><p>—Ya has pensado nombres para él ¿Verdad? —le preguntó Foggy cuando Christine y Reed les dejaron, en una hora vendrían de nuevo y Foggy regresaría a Matthew a su departamento para que pudiera descansar, no estaba haciendo el mejor trabajo resguardando sus fuerzas, la pequeña pasa en su interior se estaba asegurando de drenarlo por completo.</p><p>—La verdad es que no, aun no logro dar con el indicado.</p><p>—¿Y cuál sería el indicado? —picó su amigo de nuevo, sabía lo que hacía. Distracción. Nelson era bueno en eso, él sabía que Murdock no la estaba pasando de rosas exactamente. Tenía demasiado sueño, Richards tenía razón, lo mejor sería dejar las llaves debajo del tapete y mantenerse en esa habitación blanca al cuidado de Palmer por lo que quedaba de embarazo; después de todo, ya faltaba poco, podía sentirlo en cada patada.</p><p>—Creo que lo sabré cuando lo tenga. —Matt solo tenía a Foggy, admitía que había pensado en hablarlo con Karen o con su madre, pero al final lo había aplazado tanto que con esas únicas tres personas siendo conocedoras de la verdad detrás de la ausencia de Daredevil era más que suficiente... Quizás Daredevil nunca volvería y lo único que le quedaba era adaptarse a su nueva vida como ya lo había hecho antes.</p><p>—Lo has hecho bien, Matt. —El pelirrojo respiró hondo, no se sentía así para nada. Matt lanzó una risa agotada: para nada.</p><p>—Gracias, Foggy.</p><p> </p><p>(◠‿◠✿)</p><p>Su maleta estaba hecha, Reed decidió que lo mejor para ambos, tanto Matt como su bebé, era inducir el parto. Las cosas no habían salido bien en el último examen y el dolor se volvía cada vez más fuerte, era una presión recurrente que había reemplazado a las enérgicas patadas por completo y ya Matt no era capaz de moverse libremente por el camino sin ayuda de su bastón para ciegos. Oficialmente no podía ver más allá de tocar algo y presionar con fuerza para leer la estructura de eso. Pero por obvias razones no lo hacía, ya era demasiado con solo respirar profundo y esperar a que su amigo le recogiera. Las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado rápido en tan pocas semanas; Matthew no podía seguir el ritmo de los sucesos sin sentirse desvanecer.</p><p>Oficialmente Richard había tildado su estado como las consecuencias de un embarazo riesgoso. Debían andar de puntillas de ahora en adelante y verdaderamente Murdock no se sentía con la estabilidad indicada para aguantar esos golpes que no paraban de caer sobre él y aun así omitía cada que podía esa única pregunta que tanto le aterraba ¿Será suficiente con sus esfuerzos?</p><p><b>Knock Knock</b>. Matt se demoró en abrir la puerta, era agobiante el tener que repasar cada parte del apartamento y recordar como era antes de que sus habilidades se esfuman, pero al llegar a la entrada y reconocer que la única persona que podía esperar detrás de la puerta era Foggy, Matt no pudo sentirse más aliviado. La presión lo estaba matando.</p><p>—Que bueno que llegaste, Foggy. Ya te estabas tardando. —dijo el pelirrojo en cinta con una sonrisa cansada y sus tan conocidos lentes rojos tapando en gran parte las ojeras que largas noches de insomnio le habían dejado como pago. Frank Castle se quedó de piedra viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su destino... El ex marine estaba en shock, tampoco es que podamos culparlo por ello. Tenían demasiado que discutir ellos dos: las mentiras ya no tenían vela en ese funeral.</p><p>—Matt... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —la sonrisa fue borrada y el bastón impactó con el suelo de madera, la tierra se movió debajo de sus pies y la única forma que encontró el hombre invidente de evitar un resbalón fue apoyarse de la pared a su lado. Mierda, mierda ¡Mierda! Tan solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, ¡solo un poco! esto no podía estar sucediendo... no ahora. —¿Qué...? ¿Cómo?</p><p>Castle entró en el departamento y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la que quería en un principio. Murdock parecía estar más impactado que él, pero por mucho, por lo que Frank intentó guiarlo hacía el sofá de la sala donde podrían hablar de forma más cómoda. Matt le dio un manotazo al sentir el solo toque de sus dedos sobre su piel pálida. Ok, hablarían justo donde se encontraban parados.</p><p>—No deberías estar aquí ¿No te pedí que me llamaras? —habló por primera vez en los últimos cinco minutos el abogado en cinta dirigiendo una mano a su muy abultado vientre. Los tiempos no cuadraban para Frank, nada realmente lo hacía ¿Finalmente se había vuelto un demente o solo era un sueño muy bizarro? Debía serlo, por supuesto que sí.</p><p>—¿Para qué? ¿para qué me esquivaras como tanto te gusta hacerlo? Yo creo que no.</p><p>—Tengo razones, idiota.</p><p>—¡Vaya razones! —exclamó el soldado señalando al vientre de su pareja (aunque Matt se empeñara en negarlo) aunque estuviese seguro de que Murdock no era capaz de notarlo —¿Cómo es esto posible, Matthew?</p><p>—Es un caso especial —gruñó el abogado sintiendo la presión agigantarse y la tierra comenzó a dar vueltas, tal vez necesitaba sentarse. Matt se negó a moverse de su lugar, si las cosas debían joderse ¡Pues bien! que se jodieran entonces. —¡Uno que no es de tu incumbencia!</p><p>—Claro que sí, ¿acaso eres capaz de decirme que no es mío? —le respondió Castle sintiendo el calor apoderarse del lugar con tanta rapidez que se le hizo imposible despegar los dientes, una parte de él lo admitía: Matthew se veía bien en cualquier situación, aun si se trataba de un embarazo difícil y claramente único en su clase. Matthew se mordió la lengua, así no debían ser las cosas. No cuando sentía que algo comenzaba a abandonarlo ¿Era la noción del tiempo o su conexión con su contrario? No importaba, la presión estaba siendo insoportable.</p><p>—<b>Es mío</b> —respondió tajante el pelirrojo con la sangre hirviendo dentro de él y la figura que lograba captar de Frank temblando y luciendo condenadamente borrosa. Esto no era bueno, Foggy... debía llegar ahora, Matt tenía que llegar con Reed antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. —No quiero tener esta conversación contigo, solo vete.</p><p>—¿Qué me vaya? —Frank sonó entre incrédulo y severamente lastimado, Matt se odiaría más tarde por lo que estaba pasando, pero no importaba ahora. El tiempo de lamentarse vendría a él después —¡Yo soy el otro padre! No puedes solo apartarme, Matt.</p><p>—¡Mírame, Castle! —Murdock comenzó a resbalarse, se estaba perdiendo poco a poco. Maldición, ¿por qué su salvavidas demoraba tanto? Frank se acercó nuevamente a él y lo sostuvo con cuidado de no hacerle daño; el pelirrojo intentó con sus escasas fuerzas hacerlo a un lado, pero nada resultó, ni siquiera conectar un puñetazo contra la mandíbula de Castle logró que le liberara. —Suéltame.</p><p>—No, ya estoy harto de esto ¡Háblame y dime cual es tu jodido problema!</p><p>—Mi problema ¡¿Crees que toda esta mierda es mi culpa?! —escupió el hombre embarazado con todo el dolor de su alma punzando fuerte en la base de su vientre mientras tomaba a su amado del cuello de su chaqueta y le decía la verdad de una vez por todas. Dios, el dolor en verdad que era una perra en los momentos menos indicados; las madres tenían sus respetos —Yo no soy el condenado lunático que se pasea por la ciudad con un arma dejando un rastro de cadáveres a cada maldito paso que da.</p><p>Frank quedó de piedra, no era posible. Nadie en el planeta sabía cuál era su identidad: Tanto él como Micro estaban más que seguros de eso ¿Cómo era posible que Matthew Murdock, un abogado ciego de Nueva York, lo supiera todo?</p><p>—Sí, amor. Yo lo sé todo —gruñó el embarazado con una sonrisa torcida y lamentable mientras tomaba una pausa para levantar su flequillo húmedo por su propio sudor y descubrir una pequeña mancha cicatrizada en el nacimiento de su cabello. Si de una cosa Matthew podía estar seguro, era de que Frank no fallaba a una distancia tan corta con un blanco que no se movía: Era imposible —y creo que en el fondo tú también.</p><p>—Rojo... en verdad que estás loco —Sí, tenía razón. Matt estaba loco, Maggie también lo había estado en su momento y Jack lo estuvo hasta sus últimos momentos en aquel mundo insano... Jack, era el nombre perfecto para la pasa que se gestaba en su interior. —No puedo creer que me mintieras por tanto tiempo...</p><p>—Córtalo, Frank, aun con todo lo que he guardado para mí, Incluyendo tu identidad, ególatra de mierda... —le interrumpió el pelirrojo oprimiendo el pecho de su destinado con uno de sus dedos haciendo énfasis en la última frase con dos golpecitos que quebraron el orgullo ajeno. Algo de verdad lo estaba dejando, se estaba escurriendo fuera de él —aun con todo eso sigo siendo un maldito monaguillo comparado contigo.</p><p>—¿Y eso te hace sentir mejor con tu persona, verdad Rojo? —Matt no le respondió, no quería darle el gusto de hundirlo más. Agh, ahí estaba la oleada de dolor que lo empeoraba todo; lo más seguro era que acababa de romper fuente. Sí, eso era, no podía ser otra cosa ¿Verdad? ¡Simplemente no podía! —No vas a alejarme de su vida, no puedes hacerlo.</p><p>Frank no estaba notando nada de su dolor, no le importaban las lágrimas en sus ojos o que cada respiración fuese una tortura. Estaba demasiado distraído recordando que su destinado estaba embarazado y que no podía golpearlo tan libremente como lo había hecho cuando se ponía sus mallitas de diablillo y salía a patrullar. Matthew Murdock no le sonrió como tanto le hubiese gustado hacer mientras lo mandaba al carajo. Estaba llegando hasta sus tobillos y Frank no dejaba ese molesto contacto visual que sabía que el pelirrojo no podría corresponder.</p><p>—Por favor, Frank. Llama a Foggy... —Matt dejó de sostener a Frank, la fuerza se había ido por completo y el dolor era lo único que le quedaba. La tierra se siguió moviendo con una brutal fuerza que lo mareó por completo. No podía mantenerse despierto, ya no era posible. —Llámalo...</p><p>—¿Rojo? —Frank finalmente miró al suelo en el momento en el que Matt pareció perder su consciencia... el pánico en el interior del soldado fue desatado. —¡ROJO!</p><p> </p><p>(◠‿◠✿)</p><p>Su cuerpo estaba tieso sobre la camilla, todo dolía en él y en su rostro pálido no podía apreciarse ni la más mínima mueca: estaba vacío. Frank estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano, Matt seguía sin poder ver, no importaba cuánto se esforzara, nada venía a él por lo que la expresión de Frank y sus emociones quedaban únicamente para él. Estaba ciego y no sabía si se repondría de aquello.</p><p>—¿Dónde está Jack? ¿Dónde está mi bebé? —era agobiante, debía decirlo, no poder sentir las emociones de Frank fluyendo frente a él como un libro en Braille era demasiado molesto para él. Castle no hizo ningún movimiento, su voz se escuchaba lastimada y obstruida, como si algo estuviese pellizcando su nariz .</p><p>—Está en cuidados intensivos. Lo tendrán en la incubadora hasta que esté libre de peligro. —Era cierto, todo eso había pasado, por culpa de su discusión el parto se había adelantado demasiado y ahora su hijo estaba en peligro. Matthew quiso desvanecerse en llanto, pero ninguna lágrima escapó de sus ojos.</p><p>—Te odio. —la voz del pelirrojo tembló en un fino hilo, era demasiado doloroso y las consecuencias por sus propias acciones solo le iban a terminar persiguiéndolo a él. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él descargando una pequeña parte de sus frustraciones en su alma gemela.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho —Castle tomó la mano del abogado y presionó su frente contra esta, él sentía que no merecía ni siquiera aquel acto tan mínimo. Foggy se lo había dejado bastante en claro cuando le rompió la nariz. Vaya, el blandengue abogado que temblaba cuando lo conoció fue el mismo que le encaró una vez que se llevaron a Murdock a cirugía; Frank no logró responder, Nelson tenía todas las razones del mundo para desquitarse con él. Casi mataba a Matt. —En verdad que lo lamento, Rojo.</p><p>—No quiero esto para mi hijo, matas personas y pones a todos a tu alrededor en peligro.</p><p>—Tú estás en la lista negra de personas peores que yo y también pones a los que amas en peligro. —golpe bajo, siempre bajo. Nunca dejaría de encontrar similitudes entre ellos ¿Verdad?</p><p>—¿Entonces qué debo hacer, Frank? ¿Aceptar que tomes la justicia por mano propia y que Jack crezca con ese ejemplo? ¿Qué pasará si descubren tu identidad y te someten a un juicio? —buenas preguntas sin respuestas que solo sacaban más preguntas a la luz, esto no era sano. Se estaban haciendo demasiado daño.</p><p>—¿Qué pasará si descubren tu identidad, Rojo? ¿Qué pasará cuando Fisk se de cuenta de que el abogado que lo puso en ridículo delante de toda la ciudad tiene un hijo? Frank Castle no es una figura pública.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Matt estaba rendido y exhausto, más que eso, estaba destrozado. —¿Debo aceptar que te vayas a tus cacerías y recibirte bañado en sangre con una sonrisa?</p><p>No era fácil, nada lo era cuando se trataba de su relación, sus trabajos o sus identidades. ¿Cómo harían para unirse para toda la vida cuando existían tantas espinas entre ellos?</p><p>—No me abandones, no me saques de vuestras vidas como si no importara.</p><p>Matt no respondió en ningún momento. Dentro de esa habitación el sonido se dio por muerto.</p><p> </p><p>(◠‿◠✿)</p><p>—¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? —Nada, Matt no se animaba a hacer nada más que respirar. Habían pasado una semanas desde que lo habían hospitalizado y Jack permanecía en cuidados intensivos bajo la supervisión de Reed Richards. Frank no había faltado ni un solo día, pese a que Foggy y la doctora Palmer habían insistido tajantemente en echarlo. Simplemente aparecía y se quedaba con Matt todo el tiempo necesario. —Por favor, Rojo.</p><p>Matt se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto frustrado —¿Qué quieres que haga?</p><p>—Habla conmigo y encontremos una solución para el problema. —<em>Tú eres el problema</em>, Matt no tuvo fuerzas para decirlo, en realidad, no tenía fuerza para nada. Los días pasaban tan lento para Murdock y pocas noticias eran las que recibía de su hijo. —Tratemos de llegar a un acuerdo.</p><p>—¿Crees que es así de fácil? No seas estúpido, Frank —las palabras eran duras y letales, pero el tono no. Era algo monótono y más mecánico que vivo: Moribundo aun cuando el estado de Matthew sólo parecía mejorar —Matas gente, todos te buscan y eres un peligro tanto para la seguridad nacional como para ti mismo ¿Qué será de mi hijo alrededor tuyo?</p><p>—Nuestro hijo.</p><p>—Mi hijo, Castle. <b>Mío.</b></p><p>—Entonces dejarás de ser Daredevil ¿Verdad? —gruñó el castigador sacando en cara un tema que Murdock no podría evitar aun si recuperaba la fuerza de sus piernas y huía por la ventana —Te resignarás a ser un abogado ciego y mantendrás un perfil bajo ante los actos corruptos de los que están por encima de ti para que no vayan detrás de Jack ¿Cierto?</p><p>Eran más similares de lo que alguna vez Matthew podría admitir en voz alta y eso les dolía a ambos en partes significativas: Sus orgullos. Murdock quiso morderse la lengua.</p><p>—Haré lo que sea mejor para Jack ¿y tú? —Mutis eterno, o lo suficientemente largo como para que Matthew perdiera las esperanzas en una respuesta —Eso pen...</p><p>—De acuerdo.</p><p>—¿Qué? —habló el pelirrojo convaleciente con ingenuidad ¿Acaso Frank había accedido sin enfrascarse en una pelea sangrienta y desmoralizante para ambas partes?</p><p>—Si tú vas a dejar de ser Daredevil, yo dejaré de ser el Castigador.</p><p>En eso finalizaba todo, cualquiera diría que era lo más lógico. Sin embargo...</p><p>—Te odio. —era todo lo que había dentro de su lengua a la hora de escupir algo, lo que fuera para no hacer ver que estaba en blanco. Maldito Castle brindando soluciones tan prácticas, no todo camino sencillo es el indicado.</p><p>—Te lo prometo, Matt, puedes saber que no miento. Lo sé —No podía, por los momentos... no, quizás nunca más sería capaz de saberlo. Matthew volteó su cabeza en dirección contraria a la de su destinado y volvió a sumergirse en un profundo silencio. —Está bien si no esperas nada de mí, me ganaré tu confianza.</p><p> </p><p>(◠‿◠✿)</p><p>Pocos meses habían pasado y afortunadamente el estado de Jack había mejorado considerablemente haciéndolo capaz de poder ser dado de alta y conocer su hogar, el primer día había sido toda una alegría para Matt quien ya había sido dado de alta hacía unas dos semana antes y vivía dentro del hospital junto a su pequeño hijo.</p><p>En la actualidad, una donde Matt sentía que podía respirar mejor que antes y sentir que los días eran menos lentos, ambos gozaban de una amena salud y Matt trabajaba temporalmente desde casa. Sin rastro de Daredevil o...</p><p>—Rojo, Jack ya está dormido —Frank entró en su radar, eso era lo poco que estaba recuperando. Apenas 20 metros era lo que realmente podía "ver" a su alrededor, pero con cada día que pasaba su radar se multiplicaba y adquiría más fuerza; podía sentir el control volviendo a su vida y no podía sentirse más agradecido por eso. Frank se acercó a él y lo besó; no era un beso hambriento, era dulce y con calma, se estaba tomando su tiempo de ser suave.</p><p>—¿Crees que logre permanecer así al menos dos horas?</p><p>—Lo dudo. —habló el soldado creando una escalera de besos en la piel expuesta de Matthew hasta su cuello, Murdock no lo detuvo, lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente. Hasta el momento Castle había mantenido su promesa y no solo eso, también estaba demostrando ser un amoroso padre atento. Como si no fuera en realidad un padre primerizo, Matt dejó ir su pensamiento, tal vez solo había hecho un curso para impresionarlo.</p><p>—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Rojo? —el pelirrojo llevó una mano al rostro de su destinado y lo acarició. Si amar era felicidad, entonces Matthew no podía ser más feliz. Ojalá estos días no encontraran su final jamás. Jack era pequeño y dulce, un ángel que no daba problemas, Frank revoloteaba alrededor de ellos sin hacer destrozos y él solo podía sonreír por ello... Las cosas se estaban arreglando tan bien que no podía creerlo.</p><p>—Nada, Frank, no es nada — realmente lo prefería así porque ... seamos honestos ¿No he sufrido demasiado ya? Este momento, este descanso, era todo lo que Matthew podría desear. Por lo menos hasta que la calma se diera por acabada y la verdadera tormenta les cayera encima.</p><p>
  <b>(ALETA)</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto tuvo su nivel de dificultad para mí porque el mpreg en un hombre como Matthew me parece difícil de describir o manejar, por lo que espero que me perdonen si no era lo que se esperaba. Fuera de eso, Frank siendo un buen padre es lo mejor que hay y espero trabajarlo más a fondo en un futuro ღ✉ღ•̥̑ .̮ •̥̑)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>